


Skin Against Skin

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Overthinking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Oliver thinks Elio thinks too much. He tries to take his mind off it.





	Skin Against Skin

Their skin smelt like summer and sweat, the sheets soft beneath their backs.

Oliver’s hand rested on Elio’s bare thigh, their shoulders touching as they lay side by side. The house was still bustling with guests below, but they had been quiet enough that they had nothing to fear.

It was still so surreal. It felt like another dream in Elio’s head, but it was so much more real all at the same time. It didn’t make sense, but most things didn’t seem to make any sense when it came to Oliver.

“You’re thinking,” Oliver stated softly.

“Observant as ever,” Elio replied, a hint of cheek in his tone.

“Can I ask what about?”

“You.”

“Why think about me when I’m right here?” Oliver asked, his grip on Elio’s thigh growing firm as if to reiterate their closeness, the skin against skin.

“I like to keep some thoughts to myself.”

“I thought it was better to speak than to die?”

“Maybe.”

Silence fell again, the only noise coming from the dining room downstairs, clinking glasses and muffled conversation. Elio was content to ignore it all and pretend.

Oliver’s thumb began rubbing circles against his thigh. “What I wouldn’t give to be able to read that mind of yours,” he said.

“It’s not as great as it seems,” Elio said.

“I doubt that. Please, let me know what’s going on in there.”

Elio sighed. “I’m going to miss this, is all.”

Oliver’s thumb stopped its gentle motion. “We have time.”

“Not much.”

“Please-”

“This is why I kept it to myself.”

The circles began against his skin once again.

“Don’t think about that now,” Oliver said. “I’m right here. Can’t you feel my hand on your leg?”

Elio didn’t respond. Of course, he could, but that didn’t mean a thing when in just a few weeks Oliver would be back on a plane-

“What about now?”

The touch was lighter now, all five of Oliver’s fingers moving in random patterns against his skin, and it was unbearably light and sent electric jolts through his nerves, making his leg twitch away and a smile tug at his lips.

“You’re tickling me,” he said, batting at his arm lightly.

“Oh, so you can feel me!”

His fingers crept higher, and Elio wondered if he was going to try and start round two of what they had finished not long ago, he certainly wouldn’t complain, but Oliver’s fingers climbed higher until they were scribbling against his lower belly, and giggles came from Elio’s lips before they could be stopped.

“I just have to make sure you can feel me,” Oliver teased.

“I can!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Are you totally sure?”

“Oliver, please!”

“I just want to be sure-”  
“Someone will hear us!”  
Suddenly they weren’t in their own little world anymore, those words bringing them back to the reality of the other inhabitants of the house, each footstep and breath suddenly noticeable.

Oliver’s fingers slowed and his hand came to rest flat on Elio’s stomach.

As he caught his breath, Elio realized how much he already missed the feeling. He liked any activity that involved touching Oliver, but that had been particularly fun. If only he could control his laughter. He half expected to be told to grow up.

Oliver didn’t tell him to grow up. He did, however, lean forward and say, “One day, when we’re alone, I will make you laugh until you can’t think.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And he kept that promise only days later, outside by the pool when the house was still and quiet, a moment of privacy finally presented and snatched without a second thought. Oliver wore Elio’s swimming trunks. They sat with their feet in the water, the sun beaming down on their backs.

“You think too much,” Oliver said.

“Says you,” Elio replied. “Everything is so deep with you.”  
“I teach philosophy, it’s to be expected. You though have no reason to be digging so deep.”

“You’re my reason.”

“I’m flattered.”

Elio couldn’t help but smile at that. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late for that.”  
“Oh, great.”

He loved the teasing way they spoke and exchanged words. Friends first, lovers second. Lovers.

Oliver’s smooth foot brushed over Elio’s more calloused one, his toes dragging across his sole and making him pull it away just an inch.

“Ticklish there too?”

Elio flushed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Oliver asked, repeating the action and watching Elio flinch again.

“Fine, yes. Stop embarrassing me.”  
“I love embarrassing you. And you love it too.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

Elio’s cheeks only darkened once more.

“Speaking of, I believe I made you a promise the other night.”

Elio knew exactly what he was talking about, but feigned innocence, though the anticipation and excitement sent his stomach doing backflips. “Did you?”

“Yes, and I intend to keep it.”

And just like that, Elio was flat on his back while Oliver’s fingers explored every inch of his bare torso, and Elio laughed and laughed. Most people would beg and say how they’d die if the other didn’t stop soon. But Elio never asked Oliver to stop. You’ll kill me if you stop. You’ll kill me if you stop. You’ll kill me if you stop. That was the only phrase that echoed in his mind as Oliver touched him. Skin against skin. Quick fingers again sensitive skin.

Oliver did stop, eventually, and Elio somehow didn’t die, but he was sure he would if Oliver didn’t touch him again soon. But he did, that night, and the night after.

Elio pushed thoughts of time away and let himself enjoy every moment of skin against skin.

The sheets against his back and the smell of summer would always remind him of Oliver. And that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
